


A Copper Green Field

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Galeforce is still an evil monster, M/M, Mind Control, Revenge, Torture, rhmg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Reginald finds out what the Government has been doing to his husband Right Hand Man.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RHMG AU belongs to @swan-swanno on Tumblr and can be found over at https://rhmg-au.tumblr.com/  
> The original idea of Reg seeing Righty tortured was brought to you by bliss on a Discord server and I kinda just took the idea and ran with it. :D

Reginald sat in the dark communications room of the Toppat Station, dark bags under his eyes, his hair and mustache frazzled, looking through videos of the various areas of the Dogobogo Jungle, trying to find any sign of his beloved Right Hand Man. Reginald would of been in the com room twenty four seven if it wasn't for the fact that either Sven, Ellie or even their leader Henry would come in and make him eat and attempt to sleep. But he couldn't sleep, not without being under Right's warm embrace, the feeling of his kisses all over him, Right attentively listening to him ramble, he just missed his husband so bad.

Then a thought struck Reginald, the last time they saw each other was at the launch of the station when the government attack. So maybe, the government had something on where he was. It took about half a day (it would of been shorter but Svensson insisted they needed to "eat and walk around the station" for a bit) but Reginald managed to hack into the Government's files. He saw something that caught his eye, some files referring to a Toppat killing solider project, then... oh... oh god no, Test Subject: R.H.M. He quickly started browsing through the documents, seeing sicking upon sicking comments such as Right Hand Man being a "valuable weapon asset" and "efficient Toppat killing machine". Righty wasn't a tool, he was wonderful loving husband and a human! Then he saw they had videos of... his progress to something only refereed to as "Green".

Reginald loaded the first video and he was already sick to his stomach. Right was on an operating table, restraints on his neck, arms, waists, and legs with various machines around, Right was squirming the best he could, yelling and cursing at his captors. Then a blonde hair woman got close to a machine and was trying to what looked like remove Right Hand Man's cybernetic eye. Now that Reginald noticed it, the blonde hair woman looked like that doctor, Vinschpinsilstien was it, that they had to, coerce into saving Right after Henry had, fought him. The woman couldn't get close with the machine so another figure appeared in view, it was that damned Hubert Galeforce, the revenged addled Government dog that would rather kidnap and blackmail then face the Toppats face to face. Galeforce grabbed the cybernetic eye... herippeditout herippeditout oh fuck he just ripped Right's cybernetic eye out. He had to stop the video, this... this was inhumane! Reginald didn't want to watch the rest of the videos, but he also knew that they were his only chance of finding his dear Right.

He clicked on the second video and saw Right strapped to a chair. He was wearing a military uniform and had his cybernetic eye replaced with a new one that glowed a dull green. He then saw that damn doctor was sitting in a different chair with a clipboard and some sort of weird remote. The doctor spoke "Sir, what is your name." Right Hand Man struggled to say "My... n... name is Right... BZZZT" a shock thrusted through Right's body, that woman had caused it with the remote. "Wrong. Sir, what is your name." She asked again. Right Hand Man just dully answered this time "My... name... is Green." Reginald saw the doctor jot down some things before asking another question "Sir, what is your objective?" Right's human eye was twitching, but he dully answered again "Destroy... all... Toppats". The doctor jotted down more things before standing up and saying "I'll be back in an hour Green with more questions, so think about what make the General and I happy, ok?" The video ended and Reginald ran to the nearest trashcan in the room and threw up in it. They were fucking brainwashing his husband to be a Toppat killing machine, how the fuck did the Government even allow this evil to happen.

There was one more video to this hell. Reginald loaded it, fearing the absolute worst. He saw Right Hand Man waking up in a hospital room, with that devil Galeforce and that damned doctor. Galeforce spoke up "Hello Green, I'm General Galeforce and with Dr V here, we created you." Right Hand Man spoke "Hello General and Dr V, I hope I can be of help here in anyway I can." He sounded... wrong... he sounded more like a child now. Those bastards... theyllpay theyllpay they'll fucking pay! Reginald stood up and shutdown the computer he was using. Reginald knew where that government base they were holding his husband was now and he was going to get his Right Hand Man back.

\---

Reginald knew he shouldn't be going alone, much less not telling anyone where his was going, but he didn't have time. Reginald was running on pure hate at this point, hate for the monsters that cast their puppet strings on Right Hand Man, being his puppet masters while he was a helpless confused puppet to their will. He grabbed some guns and extra ammo from the armory and then snuck out of the Toppat station in an escape pod to the Government base they had Right in. He had the escape pod crash into the middle of the building and rushed out, running through the halls looking for either Right Hand Man, or that damned Galeforce and the doctor. Reginald was so fueled and blinded by hate that he didn't notice that there wasn't any alarms going off or people in the base. He then heard Galeforce's voice in a room in the back, he rushed in, both hands loaded with guns ready to shoot.

The room only had a laptop on the floor with a video feed of the General on it. The General spoke up "Hello Copperbottom, it's good to see you. Missing Green as much as he misses you?" Reginald ran up to the laptop with guns still in hand and demanded "HIS NAME IS RIGHT YOU SICKO AND WHERE IS HE?!" The General let out a laughter before answering "Dear Copperbottom, or can we shorten it to say... Copper?" Then a violent shock hit Reginald in the back before he passed out cold. "You'll be reunited soon enough" Galeforce said, knowing that Reginald took the bait and allowing him to get the sneak attack in. "Dr V, you can take down the files now and start the preparations for... Copper joining our ranks."

\---

Green was jumping up and down with excitement with poor Charles behind him, worried on what had got him so excited after Dr V brought Green in for "adjustments". A figure appeared from the med tent and Charles was horrified on who it used to be. Dressed in a military uniform with their name currently showing "Test Subject: Copper", he had a cybernetic casing on the left side of his face and cybernetic left eye that glowed the bright military green with star alongside having a cybernetic right arm and cybernetic legs and brown curly mustache. It was the former Toppat Leader, Reginald Copperbottom, transformed into yet another weapon like Green. Copper threw himself onto Green, both nuzzling each other and giving small kisses to each other. Copper was the first one to speak up "I love you so much, Green!" Green smiled and replied "I love you so much more, Copper!" Copper let out a laugh before saying "And if I do good enough in training, The General will let us kill those evil Toppats together on missions!"

Galeforce smiled in the distance, the one thing holding Green back from pure Toppat annihilation was now among their ranks and under his control as well. The total destruction of the Toppats was soon to be on hand, and he couldn't wait to watch it unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the newest development to the RHMG blog, I thought on how they could fit here and then my hand slipped.

Dr V was scrolling through Green's and Copper's weekly diagnostics report and... she couldn't believe this. Dr V was always worried that Green would drudge up his memory files of Right and Reginald, especially when the General insisted on turning Reginald into Copper and worrying on him doing the same, but this, this was a good thing happening to them. They were both unconsciously wiping those files on their own. Having Copper there for Green and vice versa meant that because they were there for each, they weren't wanting to attempt to remember those pesky old memories of being Right and Reginald, and she reckoned with the meteor shower tonight that they were both excited to watch (with Charles being chaperone for the two of course) they would unconsciously finish wiping the rest of those memories, leaving only Green and Copper.

\---

Copper was holding Green hands as they trekked up a hill near the base with Charles begrudgingly walking behind. Everyone else on base wanted to watch A Little Mermaid for movie night for some reason, but Green was excited for the meteor shower and Copper was excited that Green was excited. They reached the top and sat down on the hill, with Charles choosing to sit near a nearby tree so he could keep watch but let the love birds have their space... even though he knew this was a horribly twisted love.

It was still a few minutes before the actual meteor shower so Green turned and gave Copper a kiss before saying "Do you think the General would give us his blessing if we wanted to get married?" Copper planted a return kiss to Green and replied "I mean, he created us to be a couple. And he is the General of the military, so he could hold a small wedding at the base for us. Charlie could even be the best man." Charles started internally screaming at the thought of being a best man to a tainted wedding. Before they could say anything else though, the night sky started beaming with streaks of light. Green and Copper both laid on the grass with their hands held, watching the meteors streak by. "I love you Green" Copper said lovingly as Green responded with a smile "I love you too Copper" Slowly they were drifting into unconsciousness as their minds both finished off erasing the last memory files of Right Hand Man and Reginald Copperbottom from their systems.

The sleeping couple were soon awakened by Charles "Hey, sleepy heads, the meteor shower kinda ended like ten minutes ago, we should kinda head back to base" Green stood up first and helped Copper up before they started their walk back to base, holding and swinging their hands. Green look at Charles and asked him "Hey Charlie, Copper and I want to get married soon and we would love for you to be our best man for the ceremony. Please." Charles hated it when Green gave him that puppy dog look. Charles rubbed the back of his head before answering "Uh sure, I would be honored to be yours and Copper's best man." Green and Copper both squeaked in glee as Green replied in excitement "Thank you Charlie!" Charles could only smile back as the internal screaming started back louder.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles adjusted his green bow tie, while he still was very uncomfortable with this tainted wedding, he also didn't want to upset Green. Charles only wore a simple white dress shirt with said bow tie and simple brown dress pants along side his black combat boots. He sighed and left his room to meet up with Green who was waiting for him outside. Green himself was dressed in a simple white dress shirt with glimmering green vest and green bow tie and black dress pants. Sure it was just a simple ceremony, but it still a special day for him and Copper. Charles could only chuckle with how bouncy and excited Green was waiting for him. They both started down to the green tent set up for the ceremony.

Rupert was still in military uniform but with a red clip on tie for the event, staying outside to be on guard even though most of the soldiers would be on base still. He opened the tent door for Green and Charles so they could go inside. The light green inside of the tent was decorated with pink silky ribbons on the walls and a long pink rug that led to a small alter. General Galeforce was standing behind the alter, dressed in a dark blue three piece suit and dark blue military cap with a rare but genuine soft smile on his face on seeing Green enter. And to the front of the alter was Copper, dressed in a similar white dress shirt and green bow tie and vest and black pants, anxiously awaiting his soon to be husband.

Green stood in front the alter, holding Copper's hands and facing Galeforce as he started to speak, "Today marks a wonderful and sacred occasion, a ceremony to officially marry the lovers Green and Copper in recognized union." Galeforce faced Green first and continued "Green, do you take Copper to be your forever, to be the wind to his sails, to be the walls of his castle, until the end of time?" "I do." happily replied Green. Galeforce then turned to Copper "Copper, do you take Green to be your forever, to be the sunshine to his skies, to be the rose in his garden, until the end of time?" Copper beamed and replied "I do." Galeforce then finished "Then, by the powers given to me by The Government, I officially pronounce you two, Green and Copper Galeforce." Green grabbed Copper and planted the biggest kiss on Copper, with him easily recuperating said kiss. Charles gave a faint smile, if it wasn't for the fact that Copper and Green were brainwashed Government weapons, this would be genuinely heartwarming. 

Then a bright flash of light pierced the tent, causing Copper and Green to pass out due to their cybernetics shutting down. Charles quickly got in front of them with hand gun raised, quickly hearing the drums of wars play out on base, the Toppats were attacking. Dr V quickly ran to Green and Copper before speaking "EMP of some kind, will take awhile for them to come back online. Shit" The sound of gun fire and yelling came closer, as much as Charles hated Dr V, she was still a civilian when it came to combat, and as a solider, Charles wouldn't let harm come to her or Green and Copper. Just then Rupert went flying into the tent, riddled with bullet holes. The Bukowski twins returned fire to his assailants before the elder brother, Calvin, was shot in the head. Galeforce ran towards the twins, knowing that Charles was protecting V and his weaponized sons at this point in his mind, grabbing Calvin's gun and returned fire as well. Konard and Galeforce left the tent, guns blazing, as Charles stood ready, just in case. The smell of fire, blood and bullets ran strong through the base as the military eventually fought back and repelled the Toppats that were invading, even killing the leader of the attack, Sven Svenssons. But their victory came with massive losses and injuries including Rupert and Calvin.

\---

Green just sat numbly on Charles' couch, despite everyone including Galeforce and Dr V telling him and Copper that it wasn't their fault this all happened, it still hurt his heart. People he was friends with and cared about were killed, and he and Copper were helpless to help because of the EMP attack. Copper offered himself to Dr V to test some anti EMP technology to prevent this from happening again, so Green was currently without his new husband, feeling so horrible about today.

Charles started to feel something stir inside him, seeing what should of been a happy day turned crimson, seeing friends that smiled and laughed a few minutes before, being robbed of their life. And seeing Green so sad and... hurt, when it wasn't his even his fault, that was the breaking point for Charles. A burning fire in Charles' soul raged bright, as the young pilot let it consume him. He put his hands on Green's shoulder, getting his attention. "Green, we are going on our own mission, a mission to take the Toppat Space Station and turn it into a rightful coffin for them." Green was slightly confused but he trusted Charlie and responded "What's the plan then, Charlie?"

\---

Charles knew that Galeforce was going to be pissed when him and Green got back from using the prototype aircraft, but it was the only way him and Green could get near the Toppat Space Station. Charles made sure the aircraft was a safe distance away to not be noticed by any Toppat alarms, but he would still be able to attack them if need be. And as much as Charles would love to just send Green into the base for a bloodbath of Toppats, his plan was much safer and much more efficient. "Green, you are to sneak into the base and find the main core, once you do, blow it up and get out, meanwhile I will be destroying their escape pods and then their three little satellites nearby." Charles said, pressing some buttons on the craft to load some weapons. Green only responded with an "Affirmative".

Green exited the aircraft and made his way inside, Charles fired the first set of lasers at the location of the escape pods, if the Toppats wanted to hide like cowards in their space station, then let their space station be their tomb. He loaded up the next set of laser and fired them at the same location, just in case. Green had damaged the main core and was back on the aircraft as the third set of lasers destroyed the three floating satellites. And then Charles and Green waited in the aircraft before the Toppat Space Station exploded, making sure no other escape pods were lurking around before heading back home to base. Guess Mr Petrov would have to find what was left of his wanted convicts floating in space, Charles mused.

\---

Green laid on Charles's couch with Copper snuggled on top of him. The past few weeks were filled with sadness and grief as funerals were attended for all of his lost friends. After the grief came the silent rage as the few remaining Toppats on earth quickly becoming mulch by his and Copper's hands. Dr V did eventually install anti EMP technology on him and Copper soon after, just in case and the General didn't punish Green or Charles for running off to space to destroy the Toppat station, because he knew what Green and Charles felt. Green wrapped his arms around Copper, gently pulling him closer in a warm silent embrace.


End file.
